Semiconductor light emitting elements such as LEDs have a long life with high efficiency, so that they have widely been used as light sources for various apparatuses. For example, LEDs are used as illumination light sources in lamps, lighting apparatuses, and the like, or used as backlight light sources in liquid crystal display apparatuses.
LEDs are typically provided in various apparatuses by being unitized or packaged as an LED module. Specifically, the LED module includes a substrate and one or more LEDs placed on the substrate.
For this type of the LED module, PTL 1, for example, discloses a flip chip device including a substrate, a submount mounted on the substrate, and an LED mounted on the submount by flip-chip mounting.